


Plagg's Kitten

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Feed Him, Gen, Plagg is acting like a momma cat, just little momma cat things, literally tries to clean Adrien, teach him to hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Plagg, all his Chosens were his kittens. Some were more accepting of that than others. Adrien, for one, was just really confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plagg's Kitten

"Plagg, what are you doing?" Adrien asked as he looked up from his phone. The kwami sat on his head tugging at his hair and rearranging it on his head. Plagg pulled at his bangs roughly once again, and it was at the time Adrien realized he wasn't pulling it, he was licking it. "Plagg!" Adrien shouted, flopping off his sofa and onto the floor.

"You moved!" Plagg whined, zipping down to the floor.

"Why were you licking me?" Adrien asked, pushing the kwami's face away from his own.

"You were dirty," was Plagg's only answer. He went back to his task of licking at Adrien's hair with annoyed comments scattered throughout. Adrien didn't quite know what to think, honestly. Was Plagg trying to groom him?  
~~*~~

Seven times. Plagg had thrown bouncy balls across the room seven times. Each time they were thrown seemingly purposefully into Adrien's line of vision. It was like the kwami wanted Adrien to know he was a nuisance.

At the eighth one, Adrien heard Plagg sigh loudly.

"What, Plagg? What's your problem?" Adrien asked dramatically.

"You're terrible at this hunting thing, Adrien," Plagg said. He flew to the pile of neon bouncy balls and started throwing them again. Adrien watched them bounce away, brow furrowed in confusion. "Adrien, you're supposed to chase them!"

"Why would I?!" He was so confused!  
~~*~~

Since the hunting was apparently not going to work, Plagg had to change courses. So, while Adrien was asleep, he snuck outside. When he returned and screeched in Adrien's face to wake him, he presented his findings.

"Plagg!" Adrien fussed. He took the mouse from his kwami, glad it was still alive. He held it by the tail and ran outside to release it. Adrien ran into the bathroom and washed his hands, grumbling about the rude awakening.

Behind him, Plagg floated with his little arms crossed.

"What, Plagg?" Adrien groaned.

"You could at least say thank you."  
~~*~~

"Adrien, we should go to bed," Plagg fussed. He was really tired and the movie they were watching had lost his interest.

"Yeah, yeah, five minutes," Adrien said as he shoved more popcorn into his mouth.

"Noooo, now!" Plagg grabbed the boy's nightshirt and started to pull on it, to no avail.

"Plagg, it's almost over," Adrien groaned. Truly, the movie had another half hour, but he hoped Plagg would just fall asleep and let him finish. Sadly, Plagg was quite persistent. The kwami gave up on his shirt, and instead moved to Adrien's face. He slapped the boy and tugged his cheeks, trying to make him get up, but Adrien didn't budge.

Well, then.

"OW!" Adrien yelped. He jumped and spun to look at Plagg. He rubbed the back of his neck, glaring at the cat kwami. "Did you just try to grab me by the scruff?"  
~~*~~

Plagg woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of whimpers. He sighed and looked up at Adrien, who held a pained expression on his face. Too bad their movie had been a horror movie and Adrien didn't do well with horror movies. Dummy.

The kwami got to his feet and waddled over to Adrien, curling up against his neck. The boy reflexively turned his head closer to Plagg, and a slight purr vibrated through his throat. Plagg rolled his eyes and nestled further down, tightening himself into a ball and letting his own purr emit.

Adrien was a very strange kitten, but he was Plagg's kitten nonetheless. No matter what problems they had, no matter how many disagreements, Plagg still loved his weird human kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Cats think of humans as basically big, not-so-hairy cats, so why wouldn't Plagg think his Chat Noirs are his kittens? Made sense to me!


End file.
